


Imagine being pregnant with Sam’s baby.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable relationship, Cute Reader, Cute Sam, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, SO FLUFFY, imagine, just so much fluff, sam winchester imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine being pregnant with Sam’s baby.

You waddled through the walls of the bunker, the large bump that was your stomach made walking through the long, winding corridors difficult. You soon found what you were looking for: what had become the living room of the bunker, a room with a large TV, Dean’s vast movie collection and an assortment of old, worn couches. You grabbed the plate of pizza that you had left on the couch and got comfortable in front of the TV.

Grabbing the remote, you flick through the channels, settling with some reality show. You placed your plate on your round belly, laughing at how it balanced perfectly. As you laughed, you heard footsteps enter the room. You looked up to see your fiancée, Sam, smiling down at you.

“What’re you laughing at?” He asked, chuckling softly.

“Look! No hands!” You held your hands up to prove your point.

His body shakes while he lets out a large, belly laugh. He sat beside you, pulling you to his side and he placed a chaste kiss to your neck.

“You’re a dork.’’ 

‘‘Yes I am,’’ You proudly declare. ‘‘But I’m your dork.’‘

‘‘That you are. And I’m so glad that I’m starting a family with you.’‘


End file.
